Prof de Maths
by Artemis et Kimiko
Summary: Chapitre 4 ! Yaoï, 2X1 Duo, un stagiaire, est prof de maths. Son problème : un élève insupportable répondant au doux nom d'Heero... un new perso' ! rires
1. Chapitre 1

_Série : Gundam Wing_

_Auteurs : Artémis et Kimiko_

_Genre : 2+1 of course ! pas de POV, un peu d'humour et de l'exaspération._

_Notes : Ça peut pas être pire que certains…_

Prof de maths **Chapitre 1**

**Mi-septembre**

-Bien, revoyons donc les suites arithmétiques et géométriques et ensuite, on passera aux fonctions. 

Depuis dix minutes déjà, Duo Maxwell avait commencé son cours de mathématiques. Il n'était que stagiaire au lycée, mais espérait bien devenir professeur. 

-Andréa, que peux-tu me dire sur les suites arithmétiques ?

-Lorsque l'on passe d'un terme d'une suite au…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la porte de la classe s'ouvrit négligemment. Duo se tourna vers le retardataire.

-Et une fois de plus, Yuy ! Quand arriveras-tu à l'heure à l'un de mes cours ?

Ledit Yuy haussa les épaules. Il s'installa à sa place, au fond à côté de la fenêtre.

-Tu viendras me voir à la fin de l'heure.

Le jeune élève ne fit même pas attention aux paroles de son professeur.

-Andréa, je t'écoute.

-Lorsque l'on passe d'un terme d'une suite au terme suivant en ajoutant toujours le même nombre, la suite est arithmétique. On parle alors de croissance linéaire et les points correspondants sont alignés. Une suite arithmétique est une suite à accroissement constant a, appelé raison.

Duo soupira.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé la définition, mais ce que tu pouvais me dire sur les suites arithmétiques Andréa. Mais enfin, c'est pas grave. Yuy ? Cite-moi les formules s'il te plaît.

L'interpellé n'adressa pas un regard à son professeur.

-Je peux savoir quel est ton problème Heero ? demanda Duo.

Il réussit enfin à avoir l'attention de son élève.

-Depuis quand êtes-vous assistant social ? répliqua Heero sans aucun respect.

-Un peu de respect s'il te plaît ! Je ne suis pas ton ami mais ton professeur ! s'emporta Duo.

Heero renifla, montrant qu'il s'en moquait royalement.

-Mais c'est pas vrai !!

Le professeur avait commencé à hausser le ton. Les élèves attablés regardaient, bouche bée, la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Duo s'avança vers le dernier rang. Il arriva devant la table du retardataire, passablement énervé. Son élève leva les yeux lentement avant de hausser un sourcil et de prononcer d'une voix grave :

- Hn ? 

Duo fulminait mais il n'était qu'un stagiaire et ne tenait en aucun cas à faire d'esclandre peu après son arrivée.

- Heero, tu me feras L'HONNEUR de passer par mon BUREAU à la fin du cours.

Les élèves tout autour sursautèrent aux éclats de voix de leur professeur. Heero, lui, ne s'en formalisa pas.

C'est donc pour ainsi dire dans le même état qu'à son arrivée que Duo repartit vers son bureau.

Il fallait qu'il se défoule.

Il choisit donc la craie comme martyre et partit dans une longue démonstration au tableau.

Une fois arrivée à destination (à savoir fin du tableau et de la démonstration) la craie se détacha de son support pour le plus grand bonheur des élèves qui purent voir leur tout jeune professeur se retourner, le sourire aux lèvres et lancer :

- C'est bon, vous avez compris ?

… auquel un silence de mort répondit.

- Je vois…

*Sonnerie*

- C'est bon, je vous expliquerai ça une prochaine fois, allez y, pas de devoirs mais contrôle jeudi n'oubliez pas !!! 

Et maugréa plus pour lui :

- Raaaaa, ils vont me tuer à ce rythme l

Puis reprenant un ton plus sérieux il ajouta à l'adresse d'un élève sur le point de passer la porte :

- Heero, je ne crois pas t'avoir permis de sortir.

L'élève se retourna pour faire face à son professeur.

- Un problème monsieur ?

Duo s'avança vers le japonais.

- J'aimerai voir tes parents, histoire de savoir pourquoi tu arrives toujours en retard à mes cours et ce, sans justification. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de ton comportement inacceptable, sache que je ne tolère pas que l'on me parle ainsi.

-En parlant de retard, je vais l'être à mon prochain cours si vous me retenez encore. 

Le professeur soupira de frustration.

- Tu peux y aller, mais avant, donne-moi ton carnet de liaison, répondit Duo, en essayant de contenir sa colère.

Le jeune élève le lui donna et sortit de la salle en claquant soigneusement la porte.

- Ce garçon est insupportable. 

N'ayant plus cours pendant une heure, Duo en profita pour remplir le fameux petit livret. 

********

Le professeur se dirigea calmement vers le bureau du proviseur. Il toqua à la porte.

- Entrez !

Duo entra dans le bureau et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

- Bonjour Monsieur Maxwell.

- Bonjour Monsieur Barton.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Un élève : Heero Yuy. Je voudrais en savoir plus sur lui si c'est possible.

Le proviseur réfléchit un instant, en se massant le menton.

- Heero Yuy vous dites ? Il n'est là que depuis l'année dernière, pourquoi ? Il fait encore des siennes ?

- Oui et je voudrais rencontrer ses parents.

Monsieur Barton émit un petit rire. Duo s'en étonna.

- Qui a-t-il ?

- Monsieur et Madame Yuy ne parlent pas notre langue. 

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- La mère d'Heero est russe et son père est japonais. Il n'y a que leur fils qui parle notre langue.

- Ils ne parlent même pas anglais ?

Le proviseur haussa les épaules.

- A moins que vous ne parliez russe ou japonais, je veux bien signer et tamponner ce carnet. Autrement, je ne vois pas à quoi cela servira.

Le professeur de maths réfléchit un instant. Il était clair qu'Heero n'allait pas traduire pour lui. La seule solution était d'engager un traducteur. Ou alors, il pourrait très bien essayer de parler anglais avec les parents du japonais. Il espérait fermement qu'ils le parlent.

- J'ai une amie qui parle russe, dit Duo. Elle pourra me traduire.

Monsieur Barton soupira, signa et tamponna le carnet.

- Bonne chance…

********

- HIIIIIILDE !!! J'AI BESOIN DE TOI !!! 

Telle fut la phrase entendue par les divers professeurs présents dans la petite salle leur étant attribuée après en avoir fait vibrer tous ses murs.

Notre jeune stagiaire déboula en courant, regarda à gauche puis à droite avant de s'arrêter pour chercher une jeune fille elle aussi présente, en train de boire tranquillement son café. Il s'élança vers elle et, sous le regard mi-étonné mi-outré de ses collègues, l'entraîna dehors, à l'abri des oreilles.

- Duo.

- Hn ?

- Si tu ne me lâche pas TOUT DE SUITE et ne m'explique pas le POURQUOI de tes agissements derniers, je t'envoie dans l'autre royaume avec pertes et fracas. *regard convainquant*

- Gloups…

- J'attends…

- En fait j'ai vraimentvraimentvraiment besoin de toiiiiii !!

- Hn…

- Sitopl !!!

- Bon, dis-moi, je verrais.

Duo, courageux mais pas kamikaze, s'exécuta dans l'instant.

Après une courte mais non moins synthétique présentation des faits ainsi qu'un court silence, la demoiselle face à lui lui répondit avec beaucoup de sérieux la chose suivante :

- … … Saiiiiiiiiis pôôôôôôôôôôô… J'hééééééésite…

- Sitopl

- …

- Sitopl

- …

-Sitoplésitoplésitopléééééééééééé !!!!

- Okay mais alors tu gardes mes chiens pendant les vacances.

- Celles qui arrivent ?

- Non, celles de Noël, je pars au ski avec mon copain.

- …

- Alors ?

- Je n'sais pas si à la maison ils vont être d'accord tu sais… La famille…

- Tu vis encore chez tes parents, tu assumes ! Alors pour les chiens ?

- Okay, c'est bon…

- Super ! Duo c'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi tu le sais ! Bon alors pour ton élève, on s'organise comment ???

A suivre…

_Kimiko : Pffou… Désolée pour tous les retards Artemis.^^_

_Artemis : Mouais…_

_Kimiko : Booooooon… Si je te dis que j'ai commencé le deuxième chapitre, tu m'en veux moins ???_

_Artemis : Ça te rachète un peu *mode esclavagiste* Encore faudrait-il que le début soit bien… *mode cruelle*_

_Kimiko : A toi d'en juger.^^_

_Duo : Je hais les chiens. ( Artemis : Artemis aussi… )_

_Hilde^^ : C'est pas pour rien que je te les ai refilés._

_ Duo : Dites, il change notre petit Heero, là. L'est pas très sympa en plus._

_Artemis : Moi l'aime bien…_

_Kimiko : Arte' m'a dit qu'il lui ressemblait._

_Artemis : C'était avant ! è_é  Et je parlais de la situation sociale !_

_Tous^^ : C'est c'qu'on dit…_

_Artemis : *regard qui tue* Insinueriez-vous que j'ai… mauvais caractère… ? *regard meurtrier*_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Série : Gundam Wing_

_Auteurs : Kimiko et Artemis_

_E-mail : __kimartevoilà.fr___

_Genre : 21, et puis, euh..._

_Notes : Voilà le deuxième chapitre tout frais !! Et merci pour vos reviews !!_

_Autre chose : si vous voulez que l'on réponde à vos reviews, il faut laisser votre adresse, merci !!!_

_liam 63: 'aluuut !! merci pour ta review. Tu aimes le début ? C'est gentil, et la suite vient d'arriver. Bonne lecture !!-_

_mangaka : Salut ! On a un problème avec ton adresse e-mail. On sait pas pourquoi, mais quand on t'envoie un mail, il nous revient tout le temps. En tous cas, merci infiniment pour ta review !!_

_Une dernière chose très importante qui a lieu le 13 mai !!!!! _

**_BON ANNIVERSAIRE ARTEMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Prof de Maths Chapitre 2 

**Mi-septembre**

-Mais mamaaaaaan !!!! S'il te plaît !!!

-Non, j'ai dit non ! Tu sais très bien que ton père est allergique aux poils de chien !

-Mais noooooon, il dit ça juste pour ne pas avoir de clebs ! Tu le connais…!

-Duo… Tu sais très bien que ton père est bel et bien allergique aux chiens. Rappelle-toi quand tu as ramené ce Cavalier King-Charles. Il a gonflé de partout.

A ce souvenir, Duo ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-N'empêche qu'on s'était bien marré ce jour-là.

-Duo ! Voyons !

-Ne dis pas le contraire maman !! J'ai encore la photo où t'as filé aux toilettes pour ne pas te faire dessus !

La jeune femme ne dit rien.

-Il est peut-être allergique qu'aux Cavaliers King-Charles ? tenta Duo, désespérément.

La jeune femme, plus si jeune que ça, s'assit sur la chaise de la cuisine et commença à essuyer la vaisselle. Duo lui prit le torchon des mains et le posa sur la table. Il prit les mains de sa mère dans les siennes, et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

-J'ai vraiment besoin que Hilde m'aide sur ce coup là. Si tu voyais ce gamin, tu lui donnerais deux claques ! Je veux rencontrer ses parents[1] ( je sens que je vais bien me marrer d'ailleurs ) et pour cela, je dois garder les chiens de Hilde.

-Tu n'y penses pas, Duo ! Tu as déjà vu des labradors dans un appartement ?! Ils vont tout saccager !

-Je m'en occuperai personnellement, assura Duo.

-Et quand tu seras au lycée ? Qui est-ce qui s'en chargera ? demanda Helen.

-Je me débrouillerai, répondit Duo.

La jeune femme se leva.

-Très bien, mais parles-en toi-même à ton père.

-Euh… Dis… Tu peux pas t'en charger ? S'te plaît ?

Helen regarda son fils.

-Tu es vraiment incorrigible.

-Je sais == !

Il prit son manteau et son sac de cours.

-Faut que j'y aille !

Il posa un tendre baiser sur la joue de sa mère et sortit de l'appartement en courant.

Arrivé au lycée, il se précipita vers la salle des professeurs.

-Hildeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!

Quelques professeurs présents dans la salle rouspétèrent contre le manque de retenue du jeune garçon.

-Oui, chéri ? répondit-elle, d'un ton moqueur.

-C'est okay pour tes chiens !!!!!

-Parfait ! Quand est-ce qu'on va voir les parents de ton élève ?

-Je t'ai pas dit ?

-De quoi ?

-C'est aussi TON élève ?

Hilde le regarda suspicieusement.

-Heero Yuy, ça te dit quelque chose ?

La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaan…

-Et si !

-Mais ce garçon est adorable !

Duo faillit tomber à la renverse.

-De quoiiiiiii ???!!!!!!![2]

- Bah oui, l'est adorable on discute souvent, vraiment charmant !

- Nan, c'est pas possible ! C'est un véritable démon !

- De qui parlez-vous ?

M. Chang Wufei, professeur froid et distant, Education Physique et Sportive. La plupart du personnel enseignant fut étonné de le voir prendre par à une quelconque conversation, lui habituellement plutôt solitaire.

- D'un de nos élèves, je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez, Yuy, Heero Yuy…

- Je lui disais qu'avec moi il est adorable ! Il ne veut pas me croire !

- Mais enfin Hilde, mes cours avec lui, quand bien sur il daigne venir à mes cours, c'est l'horreur !!!

- Pour ma part… il se débrouille bien en sport… je ne lui en demande pas plus.

Peu à peu, les divers professeurs ici présents prirent part à la discussion. Il en ressortit qu'il ne posait pas de problèmes en langues, où il se débrouillait bien, et en sport. En dehors de cela, il était le cauchemar de ses enseignants.

Lorsque Duo et Hilde firent part de leur projet de visite, tous leurs collègues acquiescèrent, néanmoins, aucun ne proposa son aide. Aucun sauf…

-Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

-Oo M.Chang ?

- Appelez moi Wufei. J'aime bien cet élève. S'il a des problèmes je veux bien venir avec vous… Si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr…

- Nan nan, Duo et moi en somme ravis, moi c'est Hilde !!!

- Enchanté.

- Mais Hilde, qu'est-c'qu**AIE** !!!

- Vous prendrez bien un café avec moi ?

-Pourquoi pas.

- Duo, tu ne dois pas allez préparer un cours ?

-Bah n… **OUILLE !!! **euh…si-si…

Se sentant quelque peu… de trop, Duo décida d'aller voir ailleurs si ses cours y étaient. Il alla faire un détour pour proposer au directeur adjoint de déjeuner avec lui, mais ce dernier ayant déjà prévu quelque chose d'autre avec le directeur ( « déjeuner-boulot » ) notre pauvre stagiaire choisit d'aller finir ça pause dans un coin de la cours, tranquillement, heureux de commencer cette journée à 10h ( une fois dans la semaine n'est pas coutume ).

C'était sans compter sur ces élèves… féminines bien sûr…

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Ton café avec Chang ?

- Appelle-le Wufei, voyons. Il est très charmant. Et musclé… Hmmm !!

- Hn.

- Mon pauvre chéri est jaloux ?

Hilde passa son bras autour des épaules de Duo.

- Non. Tu n'y es pas du tout.

- Siiiiiiiii t'es jalouuuuuuux…

- Non.

- Si !

-Et de quoi devrais-je être jaloux ?

- Quand tu parles comme ça, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose…

- Quand je parle comment ?

- Comme ça, là "devrais-je" tu dis ça QUE quand il y a quelq…

La sonnerie retentit.

- Ah ! Je dois aller en cours !

Hilde posa un bisou sur la joue de son professeur préféré (quoique, avec Wu maintenant…) et s'en alla vers sa salle de cours.

- Salut Brad ! Alors, c'est le grand retour  ?!

- Comme tu le vois !

Un garçon, grand, aux beaux yeux verts et au corps athlétique arpentait les couloirs, son sac négligemment jeté sur son épaule. Les filles lui souriaient d'un air niais et les garçons le saluaient.

- Je vois que tu t'es bien remis ! lança un garçon vêtu d'un survêtement.

- Et ouais ! Maintenant, drague à volonté !

Quelques garçons rirent de la réponse de Brad. Ce dernier bifurqua à un couloir et croisa un élève qu'il qualifia de son goût.

- Salut !

Ce dernier se retourna.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il.

Une longue natte battait ses reins à chacun de ses mouvements.

- Tu sais que t'es mignon ?

Le natté le regarda un moment sans comprendre.

- Tu viens prendre un café ? reprit Brad.

Duo laissa échapper un sourire.

- Tu m'as bien regardé ?

Brad le regarda, troublé.

- Euh, oui…

- Je suis professeur.

- … Oups ?

- Oui, oups, alors maintenant, tu retournes en cours et que ça saute ! s'exclama Duo, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Arrivé dans sa classe, le jeune, mais néanmoins charmeur, Brad fut accueilli par une ovation.

- S'lut ! Vous ai pas trop manqu ? dit-il un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

- Et toi, la sant ? rajouta un élève du fond de la classe.

- De quoi danser toute la nuit si besoin est !

La classe rit de bon cœur, habituée aux pitreries du jeune homme. Ce dernier en s'asseyant à une table d'un air propriétaire commença à sortir ses affaires… Disc-man et CD divers ayant remplacé les traditionnels cahiers et livres tant affectionnés de leurs professeurs.

- Alors c't'année, on a qui en allemand ?[3] Noventa ?

- Nan, c'est m'dame [4]… euh, c'est quoi son nom déj ? l'est tordu… euh…Stein… Sta… oh ! Chais plus !

- Je verrai bien assez tôt ! répondit Brad en riant. Et en sport ?

- M.Chang. Attention, c'est un dur ! pouffa son comparse.

- Pffff, encore un chieur stressé si c'n'est pas frustré qui fait chier tout l'monde… pfff… en maths ? La vieille Darlian[5] ?

- Nan, la vieille à la r'traite ! C'est un jeunot que l'on a tu devrais voir comme i'crise !!! C'est marrant ! L'est pas méchant mais bon… enfin tu connais ces jeunes profs !

- Plein d'idéaux… les zentils zélèves, qui aiment les zentils profs, et apprennent bien leurs leçonnnnnns, oui je vois uu°°°

- Il arrive ! prévint un élève, faisant le guet dans le couloir.

- Qui arrive ?

- … … oups… euh… bonjour monsieur ! fit l'élève prit en faute.

- A ta table. Rajouta-t-il, intérieurement amusé.

- Bien m'sieur !

Alors que Duo faisait l'appel il remarqua la présence, plutôt incongrue, de son jeune dragueur. Arrêtant là son activité il s'étonna à voix haute de l'arrivée de cet élève.

- On vous a pas prév'nu ? J'ai eu quelques problèmes de santé pendant les vacances, mais suis la maintenant ! Brandissant son point d'un air théâtral il rajouta : I'm still ALIVE !!!

S'en suivit un grand silence dans la classe très vite succédé d'éclats de rires sonores.

Ce jour là, Duo eut beaucoup de mal à faire son cours.

- Alors Duo, fit Hilde d'entrée de jeu à l'arrivée de ce dernier près de la divine machine à café, il paraît qu'il y a une nouvelle attraction dans notre trèèèès chère classe .

- M'en parle pas.

- Moi j'le trouve charmant ce petit Brad Winsley[6] !

- Tiens, m'étonne pas.

- Pikoiiiii ?

- Tu penses la même chose de Yuy uu…

- Franchement, que lui reproches-tu à c'ui l ?

- Qu'il me drague dans les couloirs passe encore, il ne savait pas qui j'étais mais – le gobelet rendit son dernier souffle dans la main de Duo – QU'IL ME DRAGUE **PENDANT**MON COURS !!!

- Il m'a dit que j'étais la plus jolie prof' du lycée

- Ceci explique cela uu…

Le soir Duo relisait avec soin son cours. La petite lampe de chevet éclairant faiblement son bureau, il s'assura encore une fois que tout était parfait.

- Duo, tu devrais éteindre et te coucher ! Il se fait tard !

- Oui mamannnnnnnnnnnnnnn…

Pire qu'un lycéen, se dit-il mentalement. Ahhhh, l'indépendance ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite, mais bon, avoir de la famille pouvait parfois s'avérer agréable… parfois.

Il regarda son cours avant de le glisser dans son petit cartable en cuir.

Révision 1ère : Dérivées, produit scalaire et application des barycentres.

Il voulait juste vérifier leurs connaissances. Il avait remarqué quelques… lacunes uu. Puis il vérifierait aussi le niveau de son nouvel élève avant le contrôle du surlendemain.[7]

Ce programme était plutôt intéressant, pensa-t-il en imaginant la tête que feraient ses élèves. Vengeance.

Duo faisait donc son cours, comme à son habitude à la terminale S, qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent en S s'ils ne comprennent rien aux maths ? se demandait constamment Duo, m'enfin, les barycentres, c'est pas dur !

Après l'incompréhension totale du cours (niveau 1ère) d'un élève qui lui avait demandé de ré-expliquer ce qu'il venait de démontrer par trois fois, le stagiaire reprit sa craie et recommença ENCORE et **ENCORE **son cours jusqu'à assimilation… ou indigestion.

- Des questions ? demanda Duo, las.

Une main se leva. Le stagiaire regarda ce bras, ahuri. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait en l'air.

- Euh… Oui, Yuy ?

- La cloche a sonné depuis bientôt dix minutes.

A ce moment même, Duo eut envie de tuer ce gamin qui avait provoqué des fous rires dans sa classe habituellement calme. Mais l'élève se fichait des autres, et regardait son professeur dans les yeux, attendant sa réponse.

- Vous pouvez sortir, annonça-t-il. Demain contrôle en salle rose.[8] Yuy, je dois te rendre ton carnet.

Tout le monde se leva, pressé, et le jeune asiatique s'approcha de Duo.

-Tiens. Fais-le signer par tes parents, pour demain.

Il lui tendit le carnet, et Heero le prit.

- Mes parents ne parlent pas votre langue.

- Je le sais. J'ai recruté une traductrice. Elle va te plaire, ajouta-t-il, mystérieux.

Heero haussa les épaules.

- Au fait, reprit Duo, j'ai relevé ton adresse et ton numéro de téléphone.

- Et alors ?

- Je tenais à ce que tu le saches, c'est tout.

- Hn. Bonne chance pour arriver jusqu'à chez moi.

Sur ces mots, Heero sortit en claquant la porte, comme à son habitude…

- Bonne chance Oo ? se demanda Duo.

- Hilde !! J'ai l'accord des vieux de Heero ! Youhou !!

Hilde regarda son ami, mi-désolée, mi-amusée.

- C'est ça qui te met dans cet état l ?

- Ouiiiiiiii !!!!! J'ai toujours voulu voir à quoi ressemblaient ses parents ![9] Avec eux, on peut comprendre l'enfant, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui, mais bon, pas la peine d'être dans cet état là.

- Avec un peu de chance, Yuy n'arrivera plus en retard à mes cours, il sera plus agréable, il ne claquera plus la porte comme je déteste tant, il ne dira plus de choses idiotes pendant mes cours, bref, ça sera le petit élève idéal !!!

-Pour moi, il est déjà l'élève idéal. Il est discret, pas comme certains, il ne pose pas de questions idiotes, comme tu dis, d'ailleurs, il n'en pose pas du tout. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal puisque il a toujours des vingt sur vingt.

- Pfff…

Hilde regarda son ami.

- Quoi, « pfff » ?

- Rien. Juste « pfff ».

Hilde soupira.

- Bien. Quand tu auras fini de faire constamment la tête…

- Je ne fais pas constamment la tête !!!

- Okay, okay !! Donc, quand tu auras fini de « pfff »-er…

- Hn !

- … Tu pourras me dire quand est-ce qu'on voit les parents de Heero ?

- Demain à dix huit heures .

- Oh mais je ferais bien de prévenir Wufei !!!

- L'est pas déjà au courant ?

- … … … Mais nannnnnn, i' doit pas l'être… pis l'a p'tèt oublié allez, a plus !

Duo resta seul quelques secondes, encore surpris par le comportement de sa collègue. Puis, haussant les épaules, il se souvint que lui aussi aurait bientôt ce qu'il voulait[10]… demain, il rencontrerait les parents d'Heero.

A suivre…

Artemis : Yahooooooooooou, on a fini !!!

Kimiko : Pas trop tôt… une excuse pour ton retard ?

Artemis : Vi, bah en fait tu m'croiras jamais !!! Alors tu vois, hi…

Kimiko : STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! Tu m'raconteras ta vie en privée je crois uu.

Artemis : Agru ? Sûre ?

Kimiko : Vi-vi.

Artemis: Oki! se tourne vers ses lecteurs en tout cas sorry pour le retard, tout est ma fauuuuuuuuuute ! J'espère m'être faite pardonnée se tourne vers

Kim' t'as vu tt c'ke j'ai écrit ??? J'ai même intégré ta partie en ! Elle allait parfaitement là je trouvais .

Kimiko : Hn (= la chance du débutant)… ça va t'es pardonnée.

Artemis : alors pu de coups de poêle ?

Kimiko : Chais pas… la garde au cas où…  la dernière note de fin m'a plu…

Artemis : Help.

Kimiko : Sur ce…

Kim' et Artemis :

* * *

[1] Artemis : Hmmmm, C un rapide

[2] Artemis : DE QUOI ??? Oo

Kim' : Allez, à toiiiii

Artemis : Qu'qu'QUOIIIIII Oo

[3] Artemis : Bon, ça fait X temps que je recherche le nom de famille de Dorothy ! K'so ! Ça n'sera pas elle et pis val ! èé.

Kimiko : A croire que tu connais rien. C'est Catalogna son nom de famille nounouille !

[4] Artemis : K'so ! Maintenant elle s'y met elle aussi ! C'est quoi son nom de famille déj !!!

Kimiko--: Affligeant… Schbeiker…

[5] Niarck.

[6] Kimiko : Pikoi Winsley ?

Artemis: C pas, C v'nu comme ça…

Kimiko : uu°°°

[7] Cf chapitre… euh, 1 je crois (comment ça y'a que 2 chapitre, c'est une honte d'hésiter ?) où il parle d'un devoir jeudi… il allait quand même pas l'annuler ! Niarck !

[8]Artemis : Véridique. Ici (chez moi) les profs et les élèves appellent la salle de contrôle (et de CAPES, et de bac blanc, etc... uu) « la salle rose » pask'elle a ses murs… recouvert de rose (comment voulez-vous que l'on se concentre ???) C'était l'ancien dortoir des filles quand ils faisaient internat je crois.

[9] Artemis : Dis Kim'… tu sous-entends quoi par l ?

Kimiko : Bah rien Oo.

Artemis : mouais… c'est c'qu'on dit…

[10] Artemis : Heero ?

**BANG**

Artemis: Aieuhhhhh, Kim', pas la poêle !

Kimiko : T'as cherché.

Artemis : Alors… le corps d'Heero ?

**BANG**

Artemis: Aieuhhhhh ! TT ai rien dit.

Kimiko : Bonne petite .


	3. Chapitre 3

Série : Gundam Wing 

Auteurs : Kimiko et Artemis

E-mail : kimartevoilà.fr

Genre : 21, et puis, euh...

Notes : Je suis fière de vous annoncer… le TROISIEME CHAPITRE !!! Yahouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu[i] !!! (lol)

Prof de Maths

Chapitre 3

Mi-septembre

Un jeudi comme il en existait d'autre, Duo, tout jeune professeur de mathématiques, dut, tant bien que mal, **TENTER** de se dépêtrer de ses draps. Se lever si tôt… Dieu que la vie pouvait être cruelle parfois… pffffff…

C'est en rechignant que ce dernier se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

_Ne passer pas par la case départ, ne touchez pas 20 000€ !_ pensa-t-il, philosophe.[ii]

Ce matin allait être dur. Il devait surveiller un contrôle commun de mathématiques donné sur ses deux heures de cours de 8 à 10h. Bref, deux heures à ne rien faire, dans une salle ROSE, rempli d'environ 90 élèves (les 3 Terminales S) et bien sûr dans un silence de mort. Jolie perspective de début de journée… m'enfin.

Le jeune homme prit sa douche, son esprit encore prisonnier des brumes du sommeil, puis sortit de sa chambre préparer son petit-déjeuner… avant de retourner le savourer dans son lit, sous sa couette qu'il avait pris garde de remettre correctement sur son lit pour ne pas en perdre la chaleur durement acquise pendant la nuit.

Il savoura le silence du matin. Son père était déjà probablement parti travailler… à moins qu'il ne soit pas rentré… ahhh, les gens passionnés.

Tout le monde devait dormir sinon.

Certains allaient probablement arriver en retard à leurs cours… devait-il aller les réveiller…? nannnnnnnnnnnnn .

Enfin prêt, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Question existentielle… pourquoi le vent existait-il ???

--------------------

Les copies furent distribuées.

Le début du calvaire. 2h de silence dans « LA SALLE ROSE », nom donné à la salle de contrôle. Aussi appelée « salle de torture » par certains élèves.

N'ayant rien à faire ( si ce n'est lire la revue porno' qu'Hilde lui avait subrepticement glissée dans sa sacoche uu°°° Mémo personnel, la tuer ce soir) il décida de pratiquer sérieusement son boulot… et de surveiller.

…

…

…

Etrangement, il s'ennuyait déjà.

Il se leva et fit un tour parmi les tables. Il reconnut certains élèves de sa classe. Il fut surpris de la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle Brad, son « dragueur attitr » avait l'air de traiter ce devoir. Ses « problèmes de sant » l'ayant fait rater tout le début de ce mois de septembre, et au vu de son comportement pour le moins… léger, Duo aurait plutôt pensé… enfin il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un élève studieux, pas la tête de l'emploi.

A deux rangées de lui se trouvait Heero.

BIIIIIIIIP, problème.

Ce dernier, stylo en bouche, jambes croisées, tête en l'air, copie blanche, regarde par la fenêtre.

BIIIIIIIIP, incompatibilité.

Contrôle = tentative d'obtention d'une bonne note = application sur le dit contrôle = sérieux et concentration.

BIIIIIIIIP, incohérence.

Duo regarda sa montre. Dans un quart d'heure les élèves auraient le droit de sortir. La page d'Heero était toujours blanche et Duo le soupçonnait de ne pas même avoir lu la première consigne.

Heero, premier échec scolaire de sa carrière. _Chouette !!!_ se dit-il ironiquement.

M'enfin, c'était ce soir qu'il allait rencontrer ses parents.

Ce soir.

--------------------

« Vous pouvez rendre les copies et sortir si vous avez fini. »

Un collègue de Duo venait de prononcer ces mots. Aussitôt, un bon quart des élèves se leva d'un seul homme. D'autres préférèrent profiter de la totalité du temps qui leur était imparti pour terminer leur devoir, ou même le relire. Duo surprit certains regards anxieux à la vue du départ des autres. _Y'aura toujours des stressés._

Debout derrière une table, il vérifiait que chaque élève mette bien leur copie sur la pile correspondant à leur classe.

Heero arriva et déposa une copie parfaitement vierge avant de repartir, la même expression sur le visage.

-Heero !

Se dernier s'arrêta, puis fit lentement demi-tour

-Oui ?

-Mets au moins ton nom sur ta copie.

_« Que je sache »_ avait-il faillit rajouter. Stupide, bien sûr qu'il saurait à qui appartenait cette copie. Heero ne fit aucune réflexion, prit un stylo des mains d'un élève ( « Ehhhh !!! ») et écrivit son nom avant de rendre le du-dit stylo (« Et dit surtout pas merci ! ») et de repartir.

Tout d'un coup Duo fut pris de panique à l'idée de rencontrer les parents du jeune homme. Qui étaient-ils ? Comment l'accueilleraient-ils ? Qu'allaient-ils penser ? Et lui, que leur dirait-il ?

Il souffla, en pensant que dans le fond, il n'y avait pas raison de paniquer. Il ne serait pas seul là-bas.

L'angoisse persista pourtant un peu pendant la journée.

--------------------

Il attendait toujours Hilde. Il faisait froid. Très froid. MAIS QUE FAISAIT-ELLE ???

Et bien sûr quand on parle du loup…[iii] enfin bref, il la vit arriver au bout de la rue.

-Hilde ! Ça fait trois heures que je t'attends !!! Je m'demandais sérieusement c'que tu foutais !!!

-Quel langage ! Bel exemple que voil ! Pour un professeur…

-Oui bon c'est bon… Ch… euh, Wufei n'est pas avec toi ?

-Il arrive, il arrive. Il prend sa moto. Il va la laisser ici et après zou ! On y va tous ensemble !

-… allons-y gaiement uu°°°

10 minutes plus tard il arrivait enfin. "Petit contretemps" avait-il prétexté.

Duo aida le professeur de sport avec sa moto puis ils partirent sereinement, du moins en apparence, en direction du quartier dans lequel habitaient Heero et sa famille. Il était à peine 17h mais la nuit tombait déjà. Le mois d'Octobre approchait de même que le froid gagnait peu à peu du terrain.

--------------------

Plus ils s'approchaient, plus Duo se disait qu'il n'aimait pas, _mais alors vraiment pas_, l'endroit où ils arrivaient. Wufei s'était instinctivement placé un peu en retrait, derrière Hilde, comme pour assurer ses arrières. _Protecteur ?_A ce moment là Duo se dit que lui-aussi aimerait bien en avoir un. Là. Tout de suite. MAINTENANT !!!

L'allée était mal éclairée, deux trois lampes avaient été brisées. Le jeune professeur se demanda sérieusement comment des personnes avaient pu briser le verre protecteur des éclairages ainsi que leurs ampoules vu la hauteur à laquelle elles se trouvaient. _Doivent drôlement bien viser avec des pierres._

Il n'eut vraiment pas envie d'avoir l'occasion de vérifier.

Fait étrange, personne n'était dans les rues. _Il n'est pourtant pas si tard, _pensa Duo. Seuls quelques jeunes étaient assis sur les marches de certaines entrées d'immeubles. Sensiblement de l'âge d'Heero. Le regard aussi terne que ce dernier, aussi froid et méfiant. Tous trois étaient regardés comme des étrangers. Des intrus. On leur faisait clairement comprendre qu'ici ils n'étaient pas « chez eux ».

Duo se sentit alors beaucoup moins confiant. Les parents de Heero les regarderaient-ils ainsi ? Seraient-ils comme ces jeunes ? Et ces jeunes, étaient-ils comme Heero ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien amener les gens à réagir comme ça ?

Hilde lui donna un coup de coude. Duo leva le regard. Une vieille femme, la soixantaine passée, les scrutait par la fenêtre. Définitivement désagréable.

Bon Dieu, mais que venait-il faire l ???

Ils stoppèrent devant un immeuble semblable à tous les autres. Tous sur le même modèle. Tous aussi tristes et délabrés. Heero et sa famille habitaient au 15. L'immeuble, plus large que haut, possédait 5 entrées.

7… 9… 11… 13… 15 !!!_ Bien sûr, c'était la 5ème_, pensa le jeune homme, philosophe pour la seconde fois de la journée.[iv]

Un rapide coup d'œil aux boites aux lettres renseigna les enseignants. 1er étage. C'est à dire au dessus des caves. Pas très enviable…

Duo vit Hilde sonner. Inutile de dire qu'il était anxieux. Il l'était. Il se rendit compte à quel point les murs étaient… enfin… ils avaient été… « re-décorés » ? _Bombes majoritairement roses et bleues,_ analysa-t-il.

La personne qui leur ouvrit ne fut autre que leur élève préféré lui-même. Sans un mot, il les fit rentrer dans le salon. Duo eut juste le temps d'entrapercevoir le couloir face à l'entrée et la cuisine à droite dont la porte était entrouverte.

Assis, Duo et Hilde dans le canapé, Wufei sur un lit disposé dans un coin du salon en retrait (dont l'étrange présence se révélait pour le moins intrigante) ils purent observer le salon, à défaut d'une autre pièce. Heero était déjà parti, sans un mot. _Probablement allé chercher ses parents._

Le papier peint était… plutôt… totalement hideux. Bleu blanc et auburn avec des fleurs au dessins démodés. Le canapé de même était comme « décal » par rapport aux autres meubles, noirs à rayures rouges et liserés bleus. _En fait_, pensa Duo, _rien n'allait ensemble_. Le sol était une imitation parquet.

Oui, l'ensemble était vraiment… étrange.

Il remarqua aussi et surtout, qu'en face de lui, dans les deux angles supérieurs du salon opposés au canapé, le papier peint était noir et se détachait.

-L'humidit

-Hein ?

-Je disais, l'humidité. J'ai vu que tu regardais…

Hilde fit à Duo un signe du menton.

-Ils vivent au-dessus des caves. Wu' ? Les radiateurs ?

Le lit (dont la présence, même dans un coin de la pièce, semblait toujours aussi incongru) sur lequel était assis en tailleur Wufei était en effet adjacent à un des dignes représentants de la race des radiateurs.

-Froid. Nous ne sommes que fin septembre Hilde.

-Certes mais ici…

-… il fait déjà froid…

… finit Duo.

Pendant quelques secondes encore, il y eut un silence. Atmosphère glaciale. L'air qui stagne. Le temps se suspend.

La porte s'ouvre.

– Здравствуйте.[v]

Duo, ne sachant pas ce que cela signifiait, répliqua :

-Vous de même.

Hilde le regarda un bref moment, et prononça des mots incompréhensibles aux yeux de Duo.

-T'as dit quoi, là, Hilde ?

Les parents de Heero étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Sa mère avait l'air adorable. De longs cheveux blonds retombaient dans son dos, deux beaux yeux bleus similaires à ceux de Heero étincelaient sous la faible lumière du salon, et une taille de guêpe la complétait à la perfection. Son père, en revanche, était un homme moyennement robuste, aux cheveux très noirs et aux yeux noir corbeau. Tous les deux affichaient un sourire étincelant et avaient l'air assez mal à l'aise.

-Et bien, je leur ai souhaité le bonjour et je les ai informé que j'étais la professeur d'allemand de Heero, toi, son prof de maths et Wufei, son prof de sport. C'est un bon début, non ?

Duo acquiesça silencieusement. Les parents de Heero s'assirent en face du canapé, elle assise dans un fauteuil et lui sur l'accoudoir droit. Et le père de Heero parla, suivi de la mère.

-Il nous demande si on veut boire quelque chose.

-J'ai trop soif !! lança Duo.

-Maxwell, grogna Wufei.

Duo se retint de ne pas lui tirer la langue, comme il le faisait avec Hilde. S'il ne comprenait pas leur langue, les parents d'Heero n'étaient pas non plus aveugles. Cette dernière répondit rapidement et entama la conversation.

-Je me demande pourquoi je suis venu ici si ce n'est pour rien comprendre, râla Duo. Quelle embrouille… C'est qui qui parle russe déjà ? La mère ou le père ?

-Le père, répondit Wufei.

-Mais non ! C'est la mère !! s'exclama Hilde scandalisée par tant de stupidité refoulée. Vous voyez bien que le père est asiatique, donc il parle japonais.

-C'est pareil, je comprends rien. Ça m'énerve !! Et puis, je peux même pas parler en "direct" !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire, Duo ? demanda Hilde en se tournant vers lui.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi Heero est toujours en retard aux cours.

Hilde se tourna vers les parents du jeune homme, et baragouina quelque chose. Hide[vi] et Freya, les parents de Heero, se regardèrent. La japonaise dit quelque chose à son mari, et ils discutèrent entre eux quelques secondes. Au bout d'un moment, le père se leva et sortit du salon.

-Où il va ? demanda Duo furtivement à Hilde.

-Je n'en sais rien puisqu'ils ont parlé japonais.

-Ils pourraient quand même avoir un minimum de respect et parler russe devant nous pour que tu comprennes, répliqua Duo.

Hilde le regarda et éclata de rire.

-Mais Duo !! Tu n'as vraiment rien compris !!

-Quoi ?Oo

-Hide, le père de Heero, ne parle que le japonais. Mais la mère de Heero, Freya, parle le japonais et le russe.

-Ahhhhh… Quel méli-mélo…

-Et ils ne parlent pas anglais ? demanda Wufei.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Hilde. Faudra leur demander.

-M.Barton m'a dit que non il me semble…

Pendant ce temps-là, la jeune russe les écoutait parler, silencieusement. Quelques secondes passèrent, et les invités purent entendre des éclats de voix plutôt distincts.

-C'est du japonais, informa Hilde à ses collègues. Je crois bien que le père de Heero est parti demander à son fils pourquoi il était toujours en retard en cours.

-Ça la fout mal pour lui, murmura le jeune professeur.

Wufei se tourna un moment vers Duo, étonné du langage du professeur, avant de se lever, s'approchant de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Dehors les mouettes volaient.

-Mais il parle combien de langues, Heero ? s'exclama soudainement Duo.

-Au moins quatre, répondit Wufei. Le russe, pour sa mère, le japonais, pour son père, l'anglais, notre langue bien évidemment…

-Et l'allemand, compléta Hilde. Il se débrouille vraiment très bien.

-Alors, pourquoi il est en S ? demanda Duo.

-Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas bon en mathématiques ?

-Pfff… Une horreur, c'est limite si chez lui 11 ne font pas 3.

-Il ne doit pas être si nul si il a été accepté dans la filière S.

-Mouais… marmonna Duo. N'empêche qu'il a rendu feuille blanche au dernier contrôle.

-Il avait peut-être la flemme de la remplir, suggéra Hilde.

Duo la regarda d'un air de reproches.

-C'est un contrôle Hilde ! Flemme ou pas, faut bien remplir la feuille.

A ce moment là, Hide et son fils entrèrent dans le salon. Heero marmonna quelques mots en japonais et son père le regarda, les yeux pleins de reproches. Ce fut Freya qui commença à parler alors qu'Hide lui faisait signe de s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Elle dit qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Heero est toujours en retard en cours, vu qu'il part d'assez bonne heure pour arriver avant même que la cloche ne sonne.

-Heero ? fit Duo. Pourquoi tu arrives toujours en retard ?

Tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse fut un regard noir. Hide regarda son fils et lui parla. Ce dernier lui répondit dans la même langue, en japonais, et commença à se lever. Malheureusement pour lui, son père fut plus rapide et il le fit se rasseoir.

Freya se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de son fils, sur le lit.

-Почему ты прибываешь опоздавшим Эеро ?

-…

-Скажи нам. Это важно.

-Я прибываю опоздавшим, это все.[vii]

Freya soupira et remit une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille en un élégant mouvement de la main droite.

-Freya a demandé à Heero pourquoi il arrive en retard, et Heero a répondu qu'il arrivait en retard, et que c'était tout, traduisit Hilde.

- S'il te plaît pourrais-tu lui demander pourquoi il est si solitaire ? demanda Wufei à Hilde.

Cette dernière le gratifia d'un énorme sourire et répondit :

-Mais bien sûr !!

_Solitaire ? _pensa Duo_. Il peut parler, lui qui est aussi solitaire qu'un grain de maïs dans sa boîte de conserve Bonduelle. (Kimiko : comment ça, je fais de la pub ? Artemis : J'M bien l'image la pub aussi ms bon en maintenant y'a une nouvelle version )_

Ce fut Heero qui répondit à la question. Sa mère se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés et lui adressa quelques mots.

-Hilde !! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!!

-Heero m'a répondu que ce n'était pas mes affaires.

-C'est vrai, dit ce dernier.

Les trois professeurs se tournèrent vers lui.

-Ma vie ne vous concerne pas, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? dit durement Heero.

-On veut juste comprendre pourquoi vous êtes comme vous êtes, et être sûrs que vous n'avez pas de problèmes, répondit Wufei.

-Je n'en ai pas !! Fichez-moi la paix !!!

Un étrange silence s'installa.

Duo plissa les yeux. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas l'attitude d'Heero… et cet entretien ne semblait pas atteindre les espérances du tout jeune professeur.

-Heero…

-QUOI ?

Mouais… pas très concluant. Duo avait l'impression de faire seul face à un mur… très grand… très **TRES** grand… en briques **TRES** solides… et entouré de barbelés… électrifiés…

Bref, l'horreur.

Jetant un coup d'œil, il vit cette dernière perdu dans ses pensées.

Wufei, toujours debout, regardait fixement à travers la fenêtre. _Lâcheur_.

-Tu sais Heero…

_Tiens, Hilde remets un pied dans la fosse au lion._

-… nous pouvons te comprendre, je veux dire, nous ne sommes pas si vieux.

Elle rit un peu

-Et puis tu sais, Duo, enfin « M.Maxwell » n'était pas non plus le modèle de l'élève parfait.

_Pardon ?_

Duo se demanda très sérieusement ce qu'il venait faire là et ne put articuler qu'un…

-EHHHHH !!!

Qui fit encore plus rire Hilde.

Freya, la mère d'Heero les regarda étrangement. Puis, comme si elle venait de se souvenir quelque chose, elle se releva brusquement, prononça quelque mots et sortit.

-Elle va nous chercher à boire.

-Oh.

Elle fut suivie, quelques secondes plus tard, par un adolescent plus qu'énervé. Son père laissa cette fois Heero retourner dans sa chambre.

C'est autour de 5 verres que reprit la conversation.

Il fut décidé qu'Heero repasserait son contrôle, surveillé par Duo (sur son temps libre, pour le plus grand malheur de ce dernier… un devoir de 4h…) et il reviendrait plusieurs fois s'il le fallait jusqu'à ce qu'il rende quelque chose jugé de « décent » (une copie blanche ne L'ETANT pas).

Pour le reste… le jeune professeur de mathématiques n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts, en espérant ne pas avoir empiré les choses…

Enfin, les parents d'Heero étaient mis au courant, c'était déjà ça !

-До свидания и спасибо за ваш прием

-До свидания.[viii]

Les parents d'Heero s'inclinèrent légèrement.

Duo remarqua qu'Heero n'était pas revenu. Pas étonnant.

Hide suivit le regard et sembla suivre la même ligne de pensée que le jeune professeur aux vues de son froncement de sourcil.

Freya et Hilde, rayonnantes, se serraient chaleureusement les mains.

Les parents d'Heero étaient définitivement charmants…

_Dommage que le fils ne le soit pas de même_, pensa Duo.

A suivre…

Artemis : Ce fut laborieux…

Kimiko : Très laborieux…

Artemis : J'ai eu du retard…

Kim' : BEAUCOUP de retard…

Artemis : J'ai enfoui ma peine dans le métal allemand hard…

Kim' : Très ha… QUOI ??!!! Oo

Artemis : Vi c'est bien te passerais 2-3 bonnes références, tu verras

Duo : Ouais j'ai vu des AMV (Artemis : anime music video ) de nous avec ces chansons

Artemis : Carnage de Ozzies au Deathscythe sur fond de Rammstein (groupe allemand) miam

Heero : Miam

Kim' : Vi mais il manque quelque chose à ta recette…

Artemis : Agru Oo ?

Kim' :LA POELE ! **BAM**

Artemis : TT

Kim' : T'apprendra. Veux pu de retard.

Artemis : Oki… TT

Kim' : Pu de conversation avec Duo quand je peux pas y participer.

'temis : 'ki… TT

Kim' : Et du Nutella

Artemis :'ki… QUOIIIII ??? NON !!! protège son pot de Nutella 750gr Il est neuf en !!! ( enfin il l'était hier )

Kimiko : met la poêle en évidence

Artemis : On partage ?

* * *

[i] Non, je n'fais pas de pub pr un certain serveur uu

[ii] Duo : Arrête TOUT DE SUITE !!!

Artemis : Quoiiiiii ??? air innocent

Duo : De te foutre de ma gueule uu°°°

[iii]Artemis :  … IL MONTRE LE BOUT D'SA QUEUE

Kimiko : Et bien sûr, tu vas nous dire que LA tu n'as AUCUNE arrière-pensée…

Artemis : Bah nan… à quoi tu pensais ?

Kim' : A rien uu°°°

[iv] Duo : MAIS ARRÊTE !!!

Artemis : Bah quoiiiiiii ???

Kim' : Note n°2 Artemis,  note n°2…

[v] Kim' : Oui… mais encore…

Artemis : Bah ça veux dire bonjour !!! (C'est évident nan ? Oh, au fait, c'est du russe bien sûr)

Kim' : Oh mais oui, suis-je bête !!! uu°°°

Duo Hilde et Wu' : Sommes-nous bêtes, mais c'est bien sûr !!! uu°°°

Wu' : Kimiko ?

Kim' : Oui ?

Wu' : La poêle.

Kim' : Ok.

**BANG**

Artemis : Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnn, pas la poêêêêêêêêle (TT)

[vi] Artemis : Comme le chanteur ?

Kimiko, anéantie : Le guitariste, 'temis, le guitariste de Xjapan PAS le chanteur… C'est Toshi.

[vii] Artemis contre le russe. Artemis a gagné. YEAH ! ( dites moi s'il y aV une erreur) je crois que Heero s'écrit Эеро en russe (lol)

[viii] Artemis : « Au revoir et merci de votre accueil » « Au revoir »… moi, ou le russe facile (lol) vs aussi parlez russe et lisez du yaoi ! lol

Kimiko : Mais oui, facile…' Qui c'est qui a trouvé cette traduction ?? Hein ???!!!!

Artemis : T'aV trouV la même chose ? (G même pas fait gaffe, honte à moi) Coooooooooooooool… (lol)


	4. Chapitre 4

Auteurs : Nous !!! [Artemis et Kimiko]

Genre : 2x1, romance, humour, mathématiques (hélas)...

E-mail : kimartevoila.fr (entre "kimarte" et "voila", mettre l'arobase que refuse ffnet )

Notes : Voilà le chapitre 4 en espérant qu'il vous plaira !!

Artemis : Voilà D extraits D mails de Kim' il résument bien la situation je crois

« Je m'en vais le vendredi 13 mouah !! Et pour 6 mois ! Il faut au moins qu'on finisse notre chapitre en cours avant que je parte ! »

« Je vais au Texas pendant 6 mois »

« Mais je viens juste d'avoir une idée faramineuse !!! On a qu'à s'envoyer les chapitres par lettres ! Sur papier ! Et tu les mets sur ordi. »

Donc cela risque d'être long, mais la fic continue

* * *

Chapitre 4 : 

_**Début Octobre **_1

Duo avançait rageusement dans les couloirs déserts du lycée. Parfois, il se demandait si ça valait vraiment la peine d'enseigner. Les professeurs étaient censés enseigner LEUR matière, l'éducation et la discipline, voire la vie en communauté, en résumé, la vie.

Et quoi d'autre ?

Leur apprendre qu'il ne fallait pas faire ÇA à tout bout de champ ? Apparemment, c'était l'avis de M.Barton, proviseur de ce lycée.

Il est vrai que ce domaine-là fait aussi partie de l'éducation, mais si à 17 ans les lycéens n'avaient pas une once de jugeote, alors les professeurs ne pouvaient plus rien pour eux.

Enfin, là n'était pas vraiment le véritable problème.

Le pire était encore à venir : il devait faire ce cours à la terminale S la plus immonde qu'y soit, à savoir, la seule classe dont il soit professeur principale...

Duo ouvrit la porte de sa classe. Les élèves étaient déjà attablés, bavassant de-ci, de-là du prochain film « branché » qui allait sortir au cinéma, ou encore des derniers potins sur Jennyfer Love Hewitt. Le professeur se posta derrière son bureau.

- Le sexe ! s'écria-t-il avant de lâcher nonchalamment son sac de cours sur son bureau.

Après le claquement sec du cartable sur la table, le silence régna en maître dans la salle. Les élèves ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rire, s'inquiéter de l'état mental de leur cher professeur, se plaquer la main sur le front et cligner des yeux pour voir s'ils n'hallucinaient pas, ou regarder la réaction du voisin.

- Qu'est-ce que le sexe ? reprit tout naturellement Duo.

La classe resta silencieuse.

- Ne me dites pas que dans cette classe personne n'a jamais fait l'amour rien que pour ça !

Les élèves se jetèrent des regards en coin, certains un discret sourire sur les lèvres, d'autres des yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes. Duo se plaça devant son bureau pour s'y appuyer, et faire directement face aux jeunes. Il soupira, ne voyant personne prendre la parole.

Soudain, une main se leva. A sa vue, d'autres encore se levèrent, se demandant si elles ne faisaient pas la plus grosse erreur de leur vie.2

-Y a du progrès, murmura Duo.

- M'sieur ! s'exclama un élève.

- Oui... Brad.

- Et vous ? demanda-t-il un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

- Quoi, moi ? demanda Duo, espérant que sa petite idée sur sa question soit fausse.

- Vous avez déjà fait l'amour rien que pour le sexe ?

Duo sentit ses joues s'empourprer. _Comment ose-t-il... ?_

- Ça ne te regarde absolument pas ! s'exclama-t-il en essayant de ne pas se trahir par l'expression de son visage.

- Oh ! Allez !! Vous pouvez nous le dire ! On vous le dit bien, nous !!

- Ce n'est pas pareil !

- Bien sûr que si ! contredit une élève.

Soudain, Brad éclata de rire. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Brady ? demanda Maria, une élève réputée pour ses fréquentes tricheries aux interrogations écrites.

Brad se tourna vers le seul de la classe qui se moquait royalement de la discussion et qui regardait par la fenêtre les oiseaux voler tout en jouant avec un stylo.

- Dis-moi, Yuy, commença-t-il d'un air coquin. Tu as déjà couché avec quelqu'un ?

Le japonais, repérant son nom de famille, se tourna lentement vers le trouble-fête de la classe et lui jeta un regard noir.

- J'adore tes yeux, ils sont si expressifs ! se moqua Brad.

Un deuxième regard noir lui fut destiné.

- Mmmmh !! Un rebelle !! Dis Yuy, dès que tu es libre, fais-moi signe, j'te mets dans mon lit...

Pour toute réponse, Brad se reçut un stylo dans l'œil.

- Aïeuh !! Finalement, t'es mieux sur ta chaise.

Depuis un moment déjà, la classe était hystérique. Alors qu'il aurait dû tout arrêter et rependre le thème initial en toute innocence, Duo écoutait attentivement la « conversation » - monologue était le mot le plus approprié – bien content que tout le monde trouve une nouvelle « victime ».3

- Si t'en veux plus, Winsley, commença Peter un élève redoublant, j'le veux bien, moi.

Quelques uns se tournèrent vers lui, stupéfaits.

- Après la zoophilie et la nécrophilie, tu t'mets à l'homosexualité ? blagua Brad.

Duo, sentant que la conversation commençait à prendre une mauvaise direction, interrompit l'assemblée.

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant ; pour en revenir à...

- Attendez m'sieur Maxwell ! lança Maria. Vous nous avez toujours pas répondu !

Alors que Duo recommençait à rougir fortement, tous les élèves se tournèrent vers lui.

- C'est vrai cette rumeur comme quoi vous sortez avec miss Shbeiker ?

- Mais nooooooon !! dit Brad. J'le vois mieux avec la vieille Darlian.

- Elle est à la retraite, l'informa encore une fois Steven.

- Ça suffit maintenant, Hilde est une amie si vous voulez tout savoir bande de curieux et elle est casée POUR LE MOMENT avec certes un de vos professeur dont je ne dévoilerais le nom sous aucun pré... [idée] qu'à celui ou celle qui aura 20 de moyenne en maths à l'un des 3 trimestres de cette année, dit fermement Duo.

La discussion avait vraiment pris une tournure désagréable pour le concerné.

- Si j'ai commencé à parler « sexe », croyez-moi, ce n'est absolument pas par amusement ou par goût, mais par devoir. On m'a chargé de parfaire votre éducation sexuelle mes chers, bien qu'à mon avis certains d'entre vous n'en aient guère besoin. Bref...

Voyant que toute la classe avait maintenant toute son attention, il continua :

- Pour vous, qu'est-ce que le sexe ?

Une main timide se leva.

- Oui Andrea ?

- Le sexe, c'est un ensemble des caractères et des comportements.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi, t'as jamais embrassé un mec de ta vie ! lança méchamment Peter.

Alors que certains rirent, Duo le regarda froidement.

- Azhenofer, il vaut mieux voir le sexe comme ça que d'être zoophile et de se taper le premier animal en vue.

Après avoir digéré – difficilement, cela va sans dire – le langage de leur professeur, les élèves se turent.

- Le sexe, reprit Duo, c'est un instinct. Les hormones...

Duo commença son « cours », se tournant vers son tableau.

* * *

Alors qu'ils passaient au self, Duo racontait à Hilde le cours de l'éducation sexuel. 

- La plupart du temps ils rigolaient ou me mataient quand je tournais le dos, mais à la fin je crois avoir réussi à capter leur attention. Et pour toi ?

- Ma classe dormait à poings fermés. Il devait y en avoir deux ou trois à tout casser qui suivaient. Est-ce que tu sais comment va la jeune fille enceinte ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Duo. Enfin, d'après ce que m'a dit le proviseur, elle ne veut plus retourner en cours. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas, et toi ?

Hilde prit un dessert et répliqua :

- Je ne sais pas. Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Sarah Portuando.

- Ah ouais, j'vois qui c'est. Je l'ai en physique.

- Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais pour être prof d'allemand et de physique en même temps.

- Tu sais mon cher Duo, je ne passe pas mon temps à faire joujou devant ma playstation.

- Normal, t'en as pas.

Puis, se rendant compte soudainement de ce que venait de dire Hilde, il protesta :

- Hey ! Je te signale que t'es bien contente de squatter chez moi pour y jouer et te changer les idées !

- Je ne viens plus depuis 2 semaines !

- Il a quoi Chang, dis moi...

- ... ... PSII, X-Box et Game-cube...

-Ceci explique cela... sérieux, déjà que moi j'ai du mal à gérer mes cours, tiens c't'apr'm' j'me coltine encore sieur Yuy pendant 4h.

- Encore ?

- Il ne daigne toujours pas noircir sa feuille. Pas de contrôle égal...

- Pas de PSII pour le prof' ?

- ... Ha-ha-ha, très drôle. Sérieusement, tout mes mercredi y passe. Pffffff, dans quoi est-c'que j'me suis encore fourré... pour en revenir à petite Sarah, qui l'aurait mise dans cet état (si j'puis dire) ?

Hilde regarda à droite, puis à gauche, avant de lui murmurer.

- Azhenofer, on m'a dit. Mais elle ne veut pas que l'on lui parle, ni que l'on s'en mêle d'aucune façon, alors... enfin bon. Duo ?

- Azhenofer tu dis ?

- Euh... oui, pourquoi, un problème ? Tu le connais ?

- C'est mon zoophile, dit encore Duo, abasourdi.

- TON QUOI ??? s'exclama Hilde espérant avoir mal compris. Tu as de drôles de fréquentations très cher !

-Non-non ! C'est un élève à moi, un cas. Peter. Peter Azhenofer. D'origine allemande.

- Alors je devrais l'avoir, non ? C'est moi qui ai les germanistes de ta classe.

- Il a pris espagnol.

Hilde faillit s'étouffer dans son café.

Prendre espagnol était, pour elle, le plus grave crime de ce garçon.

Duo esquissa un sourire. Ils continuèrent à discuter de sujets plus ou moins important jusqu'à arriver à leur table où Wufei les rejoignit peu après4.

* * *

15h30... encore deux heures, pensa Duo. 

Ennui... soupir... relire la même revue (mémo personnel, ramener plus de lecture)

Toctoctoc 

Quel est le con qui dérange mon élève en plein... bon, ok, Heero n'a toujours rien fait mais c'est pour le principe.

Duo s'approcha de la porte qu'il entrouvra.

- Ah ! Enfin je te trouve [sourire enjôleur]

- Toi ??? Oo Mais qu'est-ce-que tu...

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le jeune professeur fut tiré5 hors de la pièce.

Heero ne vit que la porte se refermer. Ouvrant la fenêtre, il partit 2h en avance, profitant de l'absence de son professeur...

- Mais... Mais... Mais...

- Quoi ? T'es pas content de me revoir ??

Duo bafouilla :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ??!!!!

- Quel accueil ! Au fait, depuis quand on fait des cours à un seul élève ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda suspicieusement Duo.

Il connaissait trop bien cette personne pour ne pas s'en méfier.

- Ben, y avait un élève avec toi, nan ? Tiens ! Je te parie qu'il s'est carapaté par la fenêtre quand il a vu la porte se fermer ! Je faisais la même chose quand j'étais jeune !

- Je sais très bien que tu faisais la même chose ! commença à s'énerver Duo.

- Oh s'te plaît, hein ! Comme si tu m'laissais pas faire... quand tu n'eétais pas tout bonnement toi même dans l'coup !

-Tu rigoles ? faillit s'étrangler Duo. Tu m'obligeais à te suivre ou alors tu disais à mes parents que je m'étais fait coller parce que j'avais malencontreusement fait tomber l'acide je-sais-plus-quoi sur la prof de phy' !

- Pffff... N'importe quoi !

- Quoi n'importe quoi ?!!

- Puis le coup d'l'acide tu l'avais fait exprès !

Duo se tut, mais reprit bien vite :

- Bref, pour en revenir à notre histoire, Heero ne partirait jamais par la fenêtre parce qu'il a un devoir de 4h à terminer... à commencer plutôt... m'enfin...

- Raison de plus ! Le pauvre, je le plains ! 4h avec toi ! Je pourrais pas m'empêcher de te...

A ce moment-là, le proviseur apparut au tournant d'un couloir.

- Ah ! Monsieur Maxwell ! s'exclama-t-il, apparemment en colère... très très en colère...

Il tenait dans sa main, ou plutôt traînait quelqu'un, qui avait l'air assez réticent à le suivre, par la capuche de son pull.

- Heero ? s'exclama Duo, abasourdi en voyant ledit réticent.

- J'te l'avais dit ! dit la personne dont la présence était... indésirable...

Un regard féroce de Duo le fit taire immédiatement.

- J'ai... « trouvé » monsieur Yuy qui essayait de quitter le lycée, mais je crois que miss Hélèna Darlian lui a mis le grappin dessus avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Duo ne répliqua rien, comprenant tout à fait le sens des paroles du proviseur Barton. Il avait appris, pas plus tard que dans la matinée, que la petite fille, ou la fille, Duo ne savait plus, de cette Darlian professeur-de-il-ne-savait-plus-quoi quoique à la retraite maintenant, avait un petit gros faible pour le Yuy ici présent.

Il avait même eu le privilège de voir la démonstration de son amour inconditionnel.

La jeune fille avait sauté sur le dos du pauvre japonais, déjà pas bien grand, par derrière. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas tenu très longtemps sur celui-ci... Même les murs ne l'empêchaient pas d'aimer le nippon.

- Monsieur Maxwell, vous étiez censé être en train de surveiller votre élève pendant ses 4h de contrôle... Mais apparemment, dit monsieur Barton, un inconnu à ce lycée a dérangé votre surveillance...

Alors que Duo se sentait mort de honte, que Heero regardait avec intérêt les lacets de ses tennis, et que l'inconnu en question souriait de toutes ses dents, le proviseur ajouta

- Tout le monde dans mon bureau... IMMÉDIATEMENT !!!!!!!

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

_Kimiko : Ouf... Terminé le beau chapitreuh... J'l'aime bien celui-là, pas toi ??_

_Artemis : Oo je m'attendais pasq à ce que tu [en] fasse ça... je sens que je V m'amuser à faire le début du chap. prochain_

_Kimiko : Bon, ben le prochain on le fait en corres. C'est cool, notre histoire traversera l'océan !! !lol_

_Artemis : Ouaip ! Mais j'espère qu'on sera pas trop en retard pour les updates._

_Kimiko : Faut dire ça à celle qui est toujours en retard._

_Artemis : C'est-à-dire, toi !_

_Kimiko : Tu te fiches de moi, là ????!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Artemis : [un peu nan j'avoue c moi ] Je te signale que c'est toi qui t'en vas ! (lol)_

_Kimiko : Oui mais c'est pas moi qui suis en retard !!!!!_

_Artemis : toussotte_

_Duo : Sur ce... _

_Artemis&Kimiko : A la prochaine !!!!!_

_Kimiko : Quoique, les lecteurs en ont peut-être tellement marre d'attendre les news chapitres qu'ils ne lisent plus notre fic !_

_Artemis : (Oo) Agru ??? Tu crois ??? panique Mais comment tu..._

_Duo : Vous allez pas recommencer !!!!!!!!_

* * *

**1** Artemis : Marre du mois de septembre !!! 

**2** Kim' : Ben vi, les mains ça décide tout seul.

Artemis : C'est c'la oui.

Kim' : Je te le promet ! Les jambes aussi d'ailleurs. Tu vois, quand ma mère m'interdit d'aller à l'ordinateur, je sais pas pourquoi, mes jambes m'y dirigent directement. C'est comme quand y a un gâteau à proximité, mes mains s'emparent toutes seules sans que je leur demande quoi que ce soit. T'es pas d'accord ?

Artemis : °-°' C'est pour ça que mon pot de Nutella a disparu èé (suspicion)

**3** Kim' : Au début, j'avais mis « victuaille ».

Duo : On se demande à quoi tu pensais...

Artemis : Miam

Duo : Ehhhh !!! On est pas des morceaux d'viandes !!!

Kim&Artemis : A voir...

**4** Artemis : Bah vi ! Etant prof de sport, le tps de paC o vestiR et de refermer derrière les retardatR... pas moyen d'arriV à l'heure

Kimiko : Et si, en plus, il prend du bon temps avec une jolie fille [Artemis : où un jeune garçon ], c'est sûr, il sera en retard.

G-Boys : Kimiko !!!!!!!

**5 **Artemis : Nan, pas comme ça uu

Kimiko : Bah pourquoi pas ?

Artemis : Paske. Pas devant Heero, i' nous f'rait une syncope


End file.
